


That Video

by TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)



Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Very Technical Definitions of No Sex Before Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/pseuds/TheGreatLibraryFangirl
Summary: Little bit of pointless Modern AU Khalila/Dario D/s smut.
Relationships: Dario Santiago/Khalila Seif
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That Video

Dario jolted awake at a knock on his door. Blearily, he checked his phone.  
Shit. Too much of a nap. His lecture on Byzantian epistolography had started seven minutes ago, and it would take nearly ten minutes of fast walking to get to the lecture hall.   
That knock on his door again. He yawned and hoped they'd go away. Couldn't be Portero, he'd have given up on Dario by now and left for the lecture.   
"Dario!"  
Khalila's firm voice got him to his feet before he quite realised what he was doing.   
"Coming, flower!"   
She marched in as he opened the door, all five feet two inches of her blazing with some sort of purpose.  
"Nice to see you in here!" Dario teased, even as he was frantically racking his brain to figure out why she might be angry at him.   
Khalila sniffed, then wrinkled her tiny, adorable nose in a way that made him want to kiss it. "You haven't changed the sheets since last time I was in here, have you? It's been nearly a month, Dario!"  
Fuck, she was cute when she got snappy.   
"I have!" he protested. She raised one eyebrow at him. "Would I lie to you, bella?"  
Oh, fuck, wrong thing to say.   
"Apparently," she said. Her voice was cool but her eyes were like pools of dark fire.   
Had he mentioned, really cute when she was angry??  
He sat back down on the bed, in a transparent attempt to draw her further into the room. Shockingly, it worked; she marched right up to him and held out her pink phone.   
"Explain!"  
It took only a few seconds of the video playing on her screen for Dario to place it.   
Ah. Yes. That.  
But... He frowned.   
"It's within the rules," he protested.  
She rolled her eyes and tossed the phone onto his messy mattress. "The rules involve telling me about all sexual activity."  
Yes. He grinned as he remembered her initial surprise at how often he jacked off.   
Really, if this conversation carried on for much longer he was going to have to do it again very soon.   
"It was a spur of the moment thing," he said, trying for a playful expression. She raised her eyebrow again.   
Ok, he could see her point. Propping his phone in the ensuite bathroom to film him fucking himself, plausibly spur of the moment. Cropping it to remove his head and then posting it to a couple of erotica forums ... less so. "You'd have stopped me doing it, wouldn't you?" He reached out, and to his surprise and delight, she let him draw her onto his lap.   
"I might have done. I'd have certainly stopped you posting it." She rested her forehead against his, and he pulled her closer. Close enough for her to definitely feel his hard-on. From this miniscule distance, what had looked like anger in her eyes now looked far more like a smoulder.   
"Are you jealous?" he asked delightedly. "Do you want to keep me all to yourself?"  
She pushed him, and he obediently lay back.   
"Oh shit," he breathed, as she realigned their positions to allow their regretablly but necessarily clothed groins to rub against each other. He could feel the heat of her bare legs where she'd shifted her dress, and the warm dampness of her arousal could be felt even through his skinny jeans. "Ha! You are so fucking jealous."  
"I won't have you lying to me," she said, sounding a touch breathless herself.   
"Oh no! What a punishment!" Dario said theatrically, and groaned like a porn star as he cocked his hips up towards her weight. She put her hand over his mouth and pushed herself harder against him.   
Oh, it had been a while since they'd done this. Jesus.   
"Next time," she said, after a moment, "you send me the video first."   
"Ah." Half realisation, half, he was about to come in his fucking clothes.   
"I need to know everything. I thought we agreed on that." At some point she'd grabbed his wrists for extra leverage as she squirmed on top of him. Her neatly painted fingernails were digging into his skin. It was glorious.   
"W-We did," he gasped. "Everything." He groaned, and this time the sound wasn't put-on. "Everything, Khalila. I promise."  
"You'll do better next time, will you?" Her chest heaved. He couldn't help but watch it.   
"Yes."  
"If I just let you come."  
Oh, shit, fuck, Christ-on-the-cross.   
"Please?"  
"Why on earth would I l-l..." Her voice faded into a hoarse gasp as her orgasm rolled over her. "Why would I let you do that?" She beamed down at him, confident. "You're going to delete that from everywhere you put it, and then if I feel like you're really repentant, maybe you can film yourself sorting this out, just for me." She shifted down his thighs and cupped his balls.   
He probably agreed. The next few moments were a blur, as she stood up and patted his knee and called him a good boy.   
Then, like a bolt from the blue, something occurred to him.   
"Khalila?" he called after her, sounding nowhere near as wrecked as he felt. One victory, anyway. "Khalila, how did you find the video in the first place?"


End file.
